


Awash With Cake

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cake, Cake Fic Meme, Ficlet, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: TARDIS/Millennium Falcon cake fic.  I'm not sure which of them is naked, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Justice Turtle! I tried to think what I could get you and this was what I came up with. There is, at least, plenty of cake and you don't need to put it anywhere or polish it or anything like that. ;-)
> 
> <3

“What, Doctor, is that?” said the Brigadier, stopping at the sight and going so far as to raise his eyebrow by half an inch.

“What does it look like?”

The Brigadier surveyed the mess. “Well, a giant cake. With – good God, is that your TARDIS in the centre of it?”

“Yes,” said the Doctor. “It is. And I can only assume this is some misguided effort of the Master’s – although this is childish, even for him!”

The Brigadier’s frown deepened. “Doctor, there seems to be a heap of junk poking out the other side.”

“That heap of junk, Brigadier, is a sophisticated space ship – goodness only knows where it came from. It seems to be mostly contained within the TARDIS herself, possibly even merged together, although I must say the old girl doesn’t seem bothered by it. And never mind that – stop asking stupid questions and send some of your men in to clear this up, there’s a good fellow.” The Doctor paused and turned around. “Jo! Don’t eat that cake! I’ve told you – if this is the Master’s doing, it could easily be poisoned.”

Jo licked her finger and laughed. “Look, Doctor, if it was poisoned, I’d already be dead by now. I ate quite a lot of it before you came in. It’s very nice cake and I’m pretty sure – just cake. And, you know, this doesn’t seem like the Master’s style to me. More like somebody’s idea of a silly joke.”

The Brigadier bit back a smile. “I feel certain I can find half a dozen willing volunteers to help clear up this particular problem of yours, Doctor. I suggest, however, you find out who or what caused it – can’t have this sort of thing spreading about UNIT!”

“Oh, and tell Sergeant Benton to bring a spoon,” said Jo. “Probably several.”

“Jo!”

She swallowed her mouthful. “A few plates would be good, too.”

“Somehow,” said the Doctor, unimpressed, “I don’t feel either of you are taking this as seriously as you should be!”


End file.
